The soft sound of a guitar
by Oldshadows
Summary: Dean basically found a old guitar in the bunker and Castiel is listening to him as he sing.


**Well hello there!**

 **A/N: This is just a small OS that I wrote a long time ago. I found it the other day and thought it would be a good idea to publish it.**

 **This is also a way to say that there is another story coming soon. I just need to take a look at it first and it should be good to go. Then after that there will probably be another one and its sequel. But I'm not 100 percent sure yet.**

 **So yeah, sorry for the mistakes and I know that it is quite short.**

 **Thanks for reading, catch you next time!**

* * *

The soft sound of a guitar

Dean Winchester had started looking around in the bunker about an hour ago. Sam was doing research while Castiel explained what he knew about the new monster they were hunting. The older Winchester had thought that maybe he would found some new books to help his brother or something to do while Sam researched. He stepped into each rooms and slowly looked around.

Curiosity soon took over him as he entered a big rooms that probably served as a massive bedroom for couples or something. He frowned at the size of the closet and walked to it. He slowly opened it to found two cases in the back. He pushed the switch up and a soft light brighten the closet. Dean could easily tell was what the first case but the second one was a little bit more unknown.

Once the cases were pulled out. Dean opened the first one and smiled as he saw a guitar. The instrument was beautiful but seemed so old. It still looked like it could be use but still this was an old model. He was pretty sure of it. Then he moved to the other case and frowned. He opened it slowly to found a grey cello. He softly smiled. The men of letters played music in their spare time? He put back the cello in its case and put it back in place. He looked at the guitar and raised his shoulders. This was is home now, he could take the guitar if he wanted.

His own room wasn't even that far and he reached it quite fast. He gently put the case in a corner and went back to the other two men.

-3 hours later-

Sam was gone to get some food and Dean had let him go alone. He wanted to try the new toy he had found. He went to his room and took the instrument. He sat on his bed with it and sighed. He had heard people play the guitar at school and one time there was a boy who had showed him a couple of cords. He tried to remember as his fingers ran on the strings.

He soon found a melody he knew very well. The lyrics of Hey Jude slowly came out of his mouth and he played the song slowly. He tried a few different things and ended up singing Hallelujah. He closed his eyes as he remember how he used to play. His fingers seemed to remember for him and he smiled as he let the slow music take over him.

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair. She broke your throne, and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…_

He continued singing and didn't heard the flutter of wings in front of him. His closed eyes opened slowly as he sang softly and looked up. He stopped all movement and stared at the angel in front of him.

"Cas?" He asked, in shock. "I didn't heard you."

The angel nodded and tilted his head.

"You have a beautiful voice, Dean." Castiel said with a small smile. "Could you continue please?"

Dean tensed up and moved uncomfortably as Castiel pulled a chair and sat closer to the hunter.

"Maybe another time, Cas. I was going to put it away anyway." Dean said as he hope the angel would drop the subject.

"Please, Dean. It was really beautiful and I wish I could heard you one more time." Castiel said.

Dean sighed and looked down at his new guitar. He slowly looked up at Castiel who had a hopeful smile on his lips. He couldn't say no to that face. He put the instrument on his leg again and started singing again. He saw Castiel tilt his head slowly as Dean sang softly.

 _Maybe there's a god above. And all I ever learned from love. Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. And it's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

The hunter smiled as the angel's eyes started to close.

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He finished the song after a moment and Castiel opened his eyes again to smile at Dean.

"It was beautiful, thank you Dean." Castiel said. "When did you learn to play guitar?" The angel asked.

"When I was younger, never learned a lot but I can still manage." Dean explained as he played the first few cords of Hey Jude again. "You ever heard this?" Dean asked as he continued.

The angel shook his head and stared at Dean's face as he saw the emotions in his eyes. This song seemed to mean a lot to him.

"My mom used to sing me this to make me sleep…" He whispered as he started to play it. Castiel watched him softly and smiled.

"She seemed like a very nice woman." Castiel said.

"She was, the best I ever met." Dean explained. "Sometime I just wish Sam had had the time to know her like I did. Those two would have had so much fun together. I'm sure of it. But now all we have is memories."

Castiel nodded slowly and smiled at Dean.

"She used to say that angels were watching over me…" Dean whispered as he slowly looked up.

"They were… I was and I am still." Castiel said.

"Yeah… thanks." Dean said.

Castiel smiled as he continued to stare at Dean. "Could you still play a little bit?" He asked and Dean nodded. He continued until Castiel sensed Sam entering the bunker and they went to him. The Winchesters ate in silence as Castiel was lost in his own thought. He would be watching over the hunter since the end of his days. It was a promise he'd make sure to not break. Castiel didn't really knew if other angels were watching over the boys, but he surely did. He was watching over them.


End file.
